


Throne

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Series: Blood and Water [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father and son, in Westminster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throne

Sometimes Mycroft asks Anthea to accompany him to the Abbey. Not because he's trying to make life difficult for a former Catholic, but because with a familiar face there, it’s easier to remember who he really is.

It helps that Anthea is discreet enough to text away on various devices while he wanders from tomb to tomb, memory to memory. From Attlee at the entrance to Churchill at the end, from the grand altar to the green cloister, he knows Westminster's layout by heart from all those childhood Sunday afternoons.

With the umbrella in his hand and the ring on his finger, Mycroft Holmes walks through the throng of people, following only the ghost of his father's.


End file.
